


Tied

by kissmyapplejuice



Series: Mine [4]
Category: GabeNath - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BDSM, Disobedience, Dom/sub, F/M, Look more trash, Porn with some plot, Punishment, Shibari, Smut, Trashlady KMA, Vaginal Sex, crop, domGabriel, it's more of an overarching plot, mantra, subNathalie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyapplejuice/pseuds/kissmyapplejuice
Summary: Gabriel had a plan, and Nathalie should have known better than to defy it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Mine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690732
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry that this took so long. I got down on my writing as of late, and it took some AMAZING people from the Gabenath server to get me back up. Those people are amazing. But here we are! Part 4! A part that was never meant to be, but to be honest, someone brought this up in the server and I really wanted to add it in, so I shifted some things around to make it work.
> 
> I am always open to suggestions, but I do have my own limits and I also put a lot of research into my writing, as well as, using my personal experiences in these pieces. The BDSM community means a lot to me, and I want to represent it to the best of my abilities so suggestions may or may not be taken into consideration. I'm game for making this series longer if people want that.
> 
> Again, sorry this took so long. The next one will take a bit, too, just because I have an event coming up and I need to buckle down on. But I promise it will come!
> 
> ALSO, IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY ON THE 22ND! SHOWER ME IN LOVE BECAUSE I AM NOW IN MY LATE 20S AND THAT IS TERRIFYING!
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened.

Nathalie pulls the sheet tighter around her as she swings her legs over the edge of the bed. Her eyes adjusting to the low light of the room as she blinks the morning grogginess away. When she turns on the bedside light it causes a small grunt to come from behind her.

"Nathalie," His voice is still thick with sleepiness as he tries to pull the sheet closer, but her strong grip prevents him from gaining any more. "Is the light necessary?"

"We need to get up, Sir," Nathalie yawns as she grabs her glasses and pulls her phone off its charger checking over the slew of emails and notifications gracing the home screen. "We have that meeting with Adrien's teachers before school this morning, so I have to get ready,"

"Why does that mean I have to get up earlier? It's not like I'm actually going," Gabriel flops fully onto his back, his gray eyes squinting at her blurry form in the lamplight.

"Because I'm not his parent," Nathalie turns back with a forced smile, "and I know how much you care about your presentation to the world even if it is through a screen,"

Gabriel groans as he glares at her, his fingers beginning to caress her smooth back, "I hate when you're right,"

"I am frequently right, Gabriel,"

"I give you permission to do whatever you want," Gabriel turns away from her, taking her pillow with him. Pressing it to the side of his face, muffling his words and hiding from the light. "I don't care. Just let me sleep longer,"

"Now," Nathalie giggles as she takes the pillow away to reveal his pouting face, "I know that's not true. You forget that I home-schooled Adrien since he was twelve. I know you care about that boy's education more than anything,"

"That's right," Gabriel pulls her back earning a quick squeak from the woman. Her head falling onto his stomach as her eyes look up at his face, "let's go back to that. Much easier, plus I love the idea of sleeping with my son's teacher,"

"Gabriel," The warning tone falls on deaf ears as Gabriel strokes her hair gently, twirling the rebellious red streak around his finger.

"Yes, Nathalie?"

"I worked too hard to get you to let Adrien go to school. I'm not about to let all of that work go to waste so you can live out your favorite fantasy,"

"I thought I was the Dom here," Gabriel raises his eyebrow with a smirk.

"You are, but," Nathalie takes his hand into hers, and lacing their fingers together, "I want Adrien to be happy, and he is so happy in school. I don't want to take that away so you can have this fantasy,"

"Your concern for Adrien is admirable, Nathalie, but I would never take him out of school. One because he loves it, but also because that means that I would have to wait to be able to play with you. I like having unlimited access to you, my pet," Gabriel squeezes her hand tightly, bringing her hand up to his lips.

"At least Adrien's schooling is safe," The two adults chuckle quietly to themselves as Gabriel rains kisses all over Nathalie's hand and arm.

"Also, the teacher fantasy isn't even my favorite fantasy, but the idea is easily in the top ten,"

Nathalie turns to rest her cheek onto the planes of his abdomen, "Oh? What's your favorite?"

"The one where you are a model that comes in for a fitting, and I play the captivated designer who never wants to stop touching his muse,"

"Well, you're already the captivated designer, but I am no model," Nathalie goes to stand up, but Gabriel pulls her back. Quickly flipping their positions, pressing her deep into the mattress as he places a tender kiss onto her lips.

"You could be," His kisses traveling down her face and neck, "Have you seen yourself, my lovely peahen? You're gorgeous,"

"But where would your company and schedule be without me?"

"Oh, I would be a mess without you,"

"Most definitely," Gabriel leans back and pulls the sheet away, taking in his partner's naked flesh.

"That's why _I_ need your full attention," He leans down, capturing her lips once more. Her hands wrap around his neck, allowing the passion to increase. Nathalie arches her back bringing her body closer to his causing him to thrust against her body. The two softly separate, smiling tenderly at each other.

"You have it," Gabriel tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, taking in the sight of the beautiful woman beneath him.

"As I should,"

"Now, back to the meeting with Adrien's teachers," Gabriel nods as his finger traces a pattern into her cold-prickled skin. "They are going to talk about Adrien's progress, is there something that you are looking for or something you want to ask Miss Bustier? I just want to know in case you forget?"

"The usual," Gabriel's eyes follow his fingers, pressing deeper into certain areas more than others.

"So, grades, social interactions," He starts peppering kisses down her chest again, "who he's been caught making out with, what drugs he's handing out?" Nathalie smirks as Gabriel simply just nods his head, too distracted at his task at hand.

"Yea, that sounds good," She whines softly as his mouth wraps around her nipple

"Gabriel," Nathalie tries to grab his attention but her calling him falls on deaf ears as his teeth pull her nipple upwards, "Gabriel!" Her hand grabs his chin, pulling his face back to hers.

"What?"

"I need you to focus here,"

"How can I focus on anything other than you right now?" Gabriel bites his lip as he looks back down at her nude form.

"Nope!" Nathalie brings his attention back to her face. "Focus, Gabriel, Adrien's schooling is more important than you fucking me senseless,"

"You're right," Gabriel sighs as he flops down next to her. His face turning to look at her, "but I would like to,"

"And I will gladly let you, but we need to focus on Adrien and this meeting right now,"

"Nathalie, I trust that you will know exactly know what to ask if I miss something," Gabriel smiles at her, "you were his teacher and know what I am looking for,"

"I suppose you're right,"

"Now, back to you, my love," Gabriel pulls her towards him, allowing her to rest on his chest. "There is something that I want to do,"

"What?"

"I want to tie you up,"

"What? Gabriel, if you tie me up, I won't be able to go to the meeting,"

"No, Nathalie, not like that," Gabriel presses his cheek into the top of her head, letting out a heavy sigh. "I want to give you a harness to wear under your outfit today," Nathalie goes wide at his suggestion. She knew that he liked rope play and tying her up. It was a skill he had demonstrated many times in the bedroom during their playtimes. However, she had never heard him say anything about it as casually as he was saying now.

"Oh?"

"It's called shibari. It is something that I'm quite fond of it,"

"Okay," Nathalie begins tracing circles in his chest, "your pleasure and joy are mine, so I'm intrigued,"

Gabriel chuckles against her hair as he kisses the top of her head "You're such a good girl, Nathalie,"

"I just want to please you, Sir,"

"Oh, you do, my pet, you do. Shibari is Japanese rope bondage. The best way I can describe it is that it's like a wearable form of tying you up,"

"Oh!" Nathalie's eyes go wide as her mind runs away with the possibilities. The familiar tension bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

"In fact, the night that you called out to me…"

"Oh god," Nathalie buries her face into his chest causing a smile to appear on Gabriel's lips.

"What? Your drunken state got us to here, did it not?"

"I guess you're right," Nathalie sighs as she leans up to look down at him. "But I thought we agreed never to mention that night,"

"Mmmm," Gabriel manipulates her so she's once again underneath him. He plucks her glasses off her face, placing them to the side. Nathalie lets out a soft mew as she feels his erection grow against her leg, "but I have such a wonderful memory from that night,"

"Sir…" Gabriel runs his hands down her body, taking in the porcelain quality of her skin. His fingers digging into the faint bruises on her hips causing her to arch up into him.

"Would you like to hear about it?" He gently nips a line down the pale column her throat, causing it to bloom into a faint red. Pleasing the man above her. She always looked so good in red.

"If that would please you, Sir,"

"I was designing a dress, but it never was quite right. Until, I thought about you. Then a beautiful masterpiece poured out of me, and when I looked up, there you were, staring at me," His fingers run over her aching slit, the wetness already pooling under his tender touches. She lets out a groan as his fingers push into her core, her hands gripping on to the sheets as she bites down on her lip. "You looked beautiful, but when you took off the dress…that's when I saw you in one of the most beautiful pieces of shibari that I had ever seen,"

"What did it look like, Sir?"

"Oh, I can't ruin the surprise beforehand," Gabriel takes out his fingers, and flips her on all fours. He barely gives her time to gain her balance before lining up his cock with her entrance and pushing himself deep inside of her. A moan falling from her open lips.

"Oh fuck," Nathalie grips onto the sheets as Gabriel thrusts deeper with every thrust, her head resting against the silk sheets. His hips quickly snapping against hers as he manipulates his body to hit that sensitive spot inside of her. The profanities and moans falling her mouth cover the sound of the headboard hitting the wall.

"Hmmm, those are my favorite sounds to hear in the morning. You worshiping my cock like the grateful little whore that you are,"

"Yes, Sir, I'll worship your cock every morning," Gabriel scowls at her choice of words.

"Are you saying that there won't worship my cock whenever I want?" A series of harsh slaps fall onto her ass as Gabriel picks up his speed. He buries his hand into her hair, pulling her head back with a strong yank, while his other hand grips her hips enough to that he knows bruises will form later. "Because I will let you know that won't do,"

"Of course not, Sir, my body is yours to use whenever you see fit,"

"That's right, my little slut. You're mine," Nathalie moans as his pace gets rougher, pushing into her deep and hard. He pulls her up, her back pressing against him, and he wraps his other hand around her throat, pressing down lightly into the cool leather of her collar.

Nathalie's hands rest on his as her eyes roll back in her head. His grip tightening with every punctured thrust. Strangled moans falling from her as her own orgasm grows with every snap of his hip.

"Fuck, Nathalie. My sweet, sweet Nathalie," Gabriel buries his face into the crook of her neck. Lightly biting the tender flesh, earning more whines from Nathalie. The feeling of her velvet walls clenching around him, and her moans and whines bringing him closer and closer to a state of euphoria.

"Oh God," Gabriel releases her body, gravity pulling her back down to the bed. Both of his hands grip her hips tighter as his pace becomes unforgiving. Nathalie pushes herself back against him, adding even more depth to his thrusts. His cock filling her completely. Her nails claw into the sheet as her orgasm starts to build more, "Oh fuck, Sir, you feel so good. Your cock is so perfect,"

"Do you want to cum, Nathalie?" Nathalie moans, words falling short in her pleasure-filled brain.

"Yes, please, Sir. I want to cum. I want my pussy to worship your fucking cock," Nathalie looks over her shoulder, her eyes pleading with him. Her look is nearly his undoing. "Fucking fill me up with your cum,"

"God, you're a little cumslut, aren't you? So fucking eager to be filled with my cum,"

"Yes, Sir. I'm your little cumslut," Gabriel smiles to himself, proud of the progress she has made since the beginning. Her words no longer falter when she talks about herself in a derogatory manner. The blush no longer forms on her cheeks as she spills such nasty little words out of her mouth. Her pussy clenching around him as she tries to bring him over the edge. "Please, Sir. I need it,"

"Please what, Nathalie?"

"Please fill me with your cum,"

"And you can cum once you've taken all of mine," He picks up the pace. His hands move to her shoulders, fucking her even harder. Her head falls back to the bed, muffling her moans, as he bottoms out. All the signs of his orgasm getting closer with each thrust in and out of her wet core.

"Yes, Sir," Nathalie looks back at him, her hair sticking to her forehead that is slick with sweat. Her blue eyes looking more vibrant when not hidden behind her glasses. The final pleading look she gives him sends him falling over the edge. He holds her hips still as he fills her, his trusts elongating themselves as he finishes.

"Good girl," A few more thrusts allow him to empty himself, "oh fuck. That is my good girl." His hand snakes around and presses a thumb onto her sensitive clit. Rolling it around in circles which sends Nathalie over the edge. She arches her back as she muffles her screams with the pillow, her own euphoria overwhelming her. Gabriel leans back, letting Nathalie fall completely onto the bed. He runs his hands over her pale skin, massaging the muscles underneath. His thumb flickering over the sensitive flesh, earning a soft mew from the woman in front of him. He can't help but smile.

"What time is it?" Nathalie tries to push herself up with shaky arms but fails. He chuckles at her breathless words and failed attempt to get up as he looks at the red numbers on the clock.

"Six twenty-five," Nathalie's eyes go wide, and she quickly grabs her glasses. Her eyes looking at the clock in disbelief.

"Shit!" She shoots up from the bed and quickly runs to the bathroom to start some of her preparations for the day. Gabriel laughs to himself as he puts his glasses on. His eyes moving towards the bathroom to catch Nathalie's reflection in the mirror. Her face is frantic as she brushes her teeth while throwing her hair up into its pristine bun. She looks a little ridiculous, but Gabriel feels a flutter in his heart as he watches her. He silently walks over to the wardrobe, pulling out two long coils of red cotton rope as Nathalie comes barreling out of the bathroom. Her focus on the door rather than Gabriel until he catches her by the wrist.

"Nathalie," She turns to him, her eyes falling on the rope. She looks back at him with pleading eyes.

"Gabriel, not today. Any other morning…"

"No, this morning," Gabriel feels the fury burning behind his eyes as he dares her to defy him again.

"I'm already late, and…" She silences herself as the grip around her wrist tightens, and a Gabriel pulls her back over to the bed.

"Gabriel, there isn't…" Gabriel feels his anger boil over as she protests again. It is the final straw. He takes a seat on the bed and bends her over his knee. The rope being set aside and forgotten about for the time being. Gabriel swiftly brings three hard slaps down causing Nathalie to let out a yelp.

"Three acts of defiance in less than thirty seconds, Nathalie, I expect better behavior from a little whore like you," Gabriel grabs Nathalie's jaw as he brings her face to look at his. Tears forming on the corner of her eyes, but Gabriel isn't swayed by them. "What have I told you?"

"No bratty behavior, Sir," He drops her jaw causing her face to fall away from him in humiliation.

"Good. I would be pleased if you would remember that because it seems to be a lesson that you have a tendency to forget. You serve me, Nathalie Sancoeur, not the other way around,"

"Yes, Sir," Her voice is soft and weak as she holds back the tears.

"However, these little indiscretions will be dealt with later, for now, stand up," Nathalie obediently follows his instructions, her hands folding in front of her. Gabriel picks one of the ropes back up. He gently uncoils it, letting the smooth fibers run across his hands.

"Like I was telling you earlier, I am quite in love shibari. The look of it. The feeling of it. I love seeing certain parts of a woman on display for me to enjoy," Gabriel holds out the rope for Nathalie to take. Her hands shakily reach up to the red coil, feeling the soft cotton under her fingertips. Her blue eyes following the weaved strands, "Take it,"

Nathalie silently nods as she takes the red rope in her hand. Her fingers dancing over the fabric. Feeling it. Observing it, "it's lovely, Sir,"

"It will be even more lovely on you," Gabriel stands up, circling around Nathalie. His eyes roaming her nude body, pleased at her rigid stance.

_At least one lesson seems to have stuck._

"Now, I will let you know that once I see you in shibari, I might not be able to not see you in it,"

"What do you mean, Sir?" The back of Gabriel's finger ghosts down her arm before grabbing the rope from her.

"Because you're going to be breathtaking in it," Nathalie feels a faint blush creep up her cheeks as her lips turn slightly upward. Gabriel circles back around, looking Nathalie dead in the eye. She lets out a shuttered breath as his gaze pierces her soul.

"As long as it would please you, Sir," Gabriel gives out a strangled moan as he presses his lips onto hers. Consuming her.

"God, there is nothing I want more than to throw you back down onto this bed and fuck you into the mattress again," Nathalie feels her desire start to pool again as the words fall from his lips. Gabriel smirks as he watches her pupils dilate with desire.

"Whatever you want to do with me, Sir, after all," Nathalie's eyes look up, connecting with his gray ones, "I'm yours,"

"That you are," One last tender kiss on her lips is all she gets as Gabriel steps back, his hands readying the both of the ropes. "Now, I don't want to start with something too complicated since I want you to get used to the sensation,"

"Should I got get my linger…?"

"No, I want you bare," Nathalie feels a jolt of excitement course through her as she thinks about his words. Her nipples hardening at the thought.

"Yes, Sir," Gabriel's hand reaches out and runs his thumb over one of her nipples, earning a soft whimper from her.

"You will use pasties on your nipples, but I only want you in this and your clothes,"

"Of course, Sir,"

"Now, as I was saying, I don't want to do anything too complicated, but I want to do something that encompasses your whole torso that will be easy to hide under your clothes, do you find this acceptable?"

"Yes, Sir,"

"That's my good girl," Gabriel brings the ropes down over her neck, making sure the sides are even before twisting the two ropes together. Nathalie's eyes fall to his hands, watching him start to expertly weave the rope around her. Small knots appearing in places, ropes being tugged and pulled together, "this is a variation of the hishi karada. It requires a little more rope, but I prefer it. I think it looks better, but it is also easier to hide under your clothes while keeping your collar in view,"

His fingers run over the ring of leather around her neck. The tip of his finger circling over the silver of the o-ring and the small butterfly charms dangling from it. He returns to his task at hand, tying the final knot to secure the harness in place. Gabriel steps back to look over his handy work.

"Stunning," His voice is quiet as he runs his hands down her body, the cotton of the rope contrasting with her skin in both color and texture.

"I'm glad it pleases you, Sir," Nathalie shifts slightly, gasping as she realizes that there is a knot at the hood of his clit. Gabriel smirks, watching her eyes go wide.

"Do you like that, pet?" He presses a kiss onto her cheek as she nods. "Now, put on your robe, and go get ready for the day. I recommend that red business dress with the bow on the side that I made for you last month with a pair of nude heels. The dress is the right shape to hide the ropes, but it is just loose enough to hide the knots,"

"Yes, Sir," She walks over to the door to grab the robe hanging by it. Both of their eyes flick towards the clock to see that Nathalie still had plenty of time before she had to get Adrien to school.

"See all that bratty behavior was for nothing," Gabriel strolls up behind her, helping her put on her robe before putting on his. Nathalie hangs her head in shame as she ties the garment close.

"You're right, Sir. I'm sorry,"

"As you should be, my peahen," Gabriel turns her back towards him, raising her face to meet his. "All it did was get you in trouble. Now, I need you to clear a half an hour right before lunch in both of our schedules,"

"May I ask why, Sir?" Nathalie's eyebrows knit together in curiosity.

"As my assistant or my pet?"

"As your assistant," Nathalie rolls her eyes, "you have a call scheduled for that time, and I need to be able to give them an excuse,"

"Tell them I'm dealing with an insubordinate employee," Nathalie gulps as her mind races with a list of possibilities.

"Yes, Sir." Gabriel smiles before placing a kiss on her forehead, his hands running over her sides again, reveling in the hidden rope.

"Now off with you, pet," Gabriel taps her ass causing her to jump slightly, "you have a meeting to get to."

* * *

Nathalie looks over the railing to the two men waiting in the foyer. She winces slightly as she shifts, the pressure of the knot causing a slickness to form at her core. This was already going to be a long morning because of Adrien's school meeting on top of errands that she had to run, but with the addition of the harness, the morning had gotten even longer.

"Ah, Nathalie," The sound of Gabriel's voice breaks her away from her thoughts and starts her descent down the stairs with her normal emotionless exterior. "Are you ready to go?"

"I just have to go get my tablet from the office, Sir"

"Go do that," Gabriel does his best to hide his smirk from Adrien, "wouldn't want you to be late, now would we?" Nathalie blushes slightly at his words before walking past him, his fingers discretely brushing hers.

"Of course not, Sir," Nathalie quickly heads to her desk, grabbing her tablet before turning to head back out to the foyer. However, before exiting, she hears Gabriel talking to Adrien. She halts her movements hoping that she wouldn't disturb the moment.

"Now, Adrien, is there anything I should be aware of before this conference with your teacher?"

"Um, no," She can only imagine the shocked look on Adrien's face as he processes his father's question. Nathalie had been working to make sure that Gabriel was more present in the boy's life. It had been an uphill battle. The man had never truly been the boy's primary parent before, but then again neither had Emilie. The last month, Gabriel had made sure to have breakfast with the two of them every day, and so far, she had only watched their relationship grow even though there had been a few hiccups. The two of them were learning this new normal.

"Good to hear. Can you go inform Gorilla to get the car ready? I have something that I would like to discuss with Nathalie, and I will send her right out,"

"Of course, Father,"

"Have a good day at school, Adrien." She can almost hear the smile on Adrien's face because she knows that he is beaming up at his father.

"Thank you, Father," Nathalie pokes her head out to see Adrien and Gabriel in an embrace. Slightly awkward, but she still finds herself smiling at the scene. Adrien starts to walk away from his father, but he quickly turns back. A smile plastered on his face, "oh! And you have a good day at work!" Gabriel smiles softly as he watches Adrien runs off towards the kitchen.

"You can come out now, you spy," Gabriel looks over his shoulder, his expression still slightly jovial. Nathalie snickers as she steps out of the office.

"I just didn't want to disturb you and Adrien," Her heels clicking over the marble as she walks towards him. "I don't want to ruin any father and son moments,"

Gabriel leans down placing a tender kiss on her lips, "they have been very few and far between the last year in a half, haven't they?"

"They have been, but you two seem to be getting along better," Nathalie picks a stray hair off his shoulder as she smooths out his jacket.

"You can take credit for it," Nathalie raises as an eyebrow as she smirks.

"Oh, I do, Gabriel Agreste. Don't you worry," She suddenly turns serious as their eyes connect. "Now, since you were too distracted to talk about it this morning, is there anything you want me to talk to Adrien's teachers about?"

"Outside of the normal realm of things?" Nathalie nods as she tucks her tablet under her arm, her hands adjusting Gabriel's tie, "Make sure Adrien is being challenged in his schoolwork. I would hate for him to become bored because things are becoming too easy,"

"He is a smart kid. I'll make sure to get a copy of an updated curriculum. If I find that there isn't as much of a challenge, I can come up with a plan for something at home. That is…" Nathalie's blue eyes flicker up to meet his. Her eyes conveying the seriousness of her next statement, "if Adrien feels like he isn't being challenged enough. Adrien will let us know if he feels like he is falling behind or is too far ahead,"

"You're right,"

"Is there anything else, Sir?" He smiles and places a kiss onto her lips. He pulls her close, his body pressing the rope into her flesh as his hands travel up and down her body. Her own hands gripping onto his biceps as soft whines leave her with every pass of his hand.

"Don't be late for our meeting."

"Of course not, Sir,"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." The couple share one last kiss before Nathalie leaves out the front to a waiting Gorilla and Adrien. He smiles and heads back into the atelier to prepare for the call from Nathalie.

* * *

"What did father want to talk to you about?" Nathalie slowly looks over towards Adrien as she stops composing her email to the New York office. Her mind races with little white lies to tell Adrien to throw him off the trail.

"He just wanted to remind me of the stops I need to make before heading back to the manor, and he also wanted to go over what questions he would like to ask your teachers,"

"But isn't he going to be there?" Adrien gestures at Nathalie's tablet that was his father's primary communication with the outside world.

"He will be, but just in case he forgets, he wanted me to be made aware," Adrien nods, finally understanding Nathalie's reasoning. He smiles turning back to his phone, and as he does, Nathalie takes a deep breath returning to her own. She shifts in her seat to get more comfortable, but it turns out to be a mistake. The rope rubs against her causing a silently gasp to escape as a bolt of pleasure runs through her body.

"Nathalie! Are you okay?" Adrien's voice is full of concern as he looks back at the woman next to him. Nathalie takes a few deep breaths to focus herself before addressing Adrien's concern.

"I'm fine, Adrien. When I shifted, I just aggravated my sore neck. It just proves that I've been staring at my phone and computer too long. No need to worry," Nathalie gives a little smile to the blonde boy, who giggles slightly, before turning her attention towards the approaching school. "We're almost to school, is there anything you want to tell me before we go in there that you don't want your father to find out about?"

"No," Adrien smiles, cockily at her, grabbing the lapels of his shirt. "I think you are both going to be very impressed with my progress,"

"I am already impressed with you, Adrien." The two exchange another series of smiles before exiting the car.

Nathalie watches as Adrien makes his way up the stairs, but she turns toward Gorilla, "I will be back in thirty minutes." Gorilla silently acknowledges her before returning to the front seat. She turns back and follows her charge, and every step causes another wave to crash over her as the knot presses into her clit. This was going to be a long series of meetings.

"Three ten-minute meetings with his three core teachers. You've got this, Nathalie." Her quiet whispers of encouragement to herself do nothing to quell the rising heat within her. Her hand grips onto her tablet tighter to help ground herself in the present. She was at Adrien's school and she needed to remain composed.

A soft ping from her phone grabs her attention as she nears Adrien's classroom.

_Gabriel: How are you feeling?_

_Nathalie: Is this a professional ask or relationship ask?_

_Gabriel: Don't be coy. I don't find it enduring._

_Nathalie: I'm sorry, Sir. I'm fine. The harness is actually quite comfortable._

_Gabriel: I'm_ _glad to hear that, but how are you feeling?_

Nathalie takes a deep breath as she stares down at the message. Trying to come up with an answer.

_Nathalie: It feels like I_ _'_ _m coming undone._

_Gabriel: Oh, is that so? Would you like to know all of the things I would do to you if I was there?_

Nathalie leans against the brick wall outside of Adrien's classroom as she feels herself start to salivate at the thought. Her eyes snap up to check on Adrien, but she sees that he seems perfectly fine quietly chatting with his friends while they wait for their turn.

_Nathalie: If that would please you, Sir._

_Gabriel: I'd drag you into one of the empty rooms_

_Gabriel: I would probably pin you against the door and grind into you. Pressing that little knot harder into your aching little clit._

_Gabriel: Or maybe I would push you down onto the desk. Pull the harness nice and taut while I take you from behind._

_Gabriel: I could also make you strip down, and fuck that pretty little mouth of yours._

Nathalie feels her breathing start to shorten as she watches the words appear on her screen. She feels herself getting wetter with every sexually charged text. She shifts more to bring herself to a higher state of ecstasy.

"Nathalie?" Blue eyes meet with green as Adrien looks over at her with curiosity. His friend's expressions also a mixture of curiosity and concern. "Are you sure you're okay? You look flushed,"

"Fine! Just a particularly heated email with the distributor," The teens shrug before turning their attentions away from her, and Nathalie feels her heartbeat pick up as she looks back down at her phone.

_Gabriel: Maybe I would lay you down on the floor and eat your pussy_

_Gabriel: I wonder how wet you are?_

Nathalie thanks her lucky stars when Miss Bustier comes out to tell them that she was ready. The two of them start making their way towards the classroom. Adrien disappears into through the door while Nathalie calls Gabriel on the tablet, and when he appears on the screen, a small smirk appears as he looks at her flushed cheeks.

"You look positively flushed, Nathalie," He raises an eyebrow, "are you okay?"

Nathalie silently nods, clearing her throat, "Adrien and I are about to start the first meeting, Sir."

"Excellent. Let's join them." With a bow of her head, she follows the other two, her screen facing the teacher while they discuss Adrien's school performance.

* * *

Nathalie anxiously looks at the clock on her phone and watches the minutes click down to eleven-thirty. Her bottom lip was raw from chewing it too much as she had nervously watched the Paris streets fly past her. The slew of dirty text messages that Gabriel had been sending her all morning weren't helping either. She could feel her dampness coating her inner thighs, and the reminder just bringing a blush to her cheeks.

However, now as she stood staring at the atelier doors there was nothing but worry fluttering in her heart.

"Nathalie, you know there was going to be a punishment. You defied him and your contract. There are going to have to be consequences for your actions." She taps her phone into her palm as she goes over the dozen scenarios in her mind. Each one is more drastic and gut-wrenching than the other. With a deep breath, she walks the length of the empty atelier to the large doors of Gabriel's office, and with another deep breath she raises her timid hand to knock.

"Enter," Nathalie slowly makes her way into the office. Her eyes falling on Gabriel standing with his back towards her at the other end of the expansive space. As she shuts the door, she feels her heartbeat picking up its pace even more with every passing second in the pregnant silence.

"Dress off,"

"Yes, Sir," Nathalie obediently pulls the zipper down, letting the dress pool to the ground before placing the garment on the couch.

"Kneel," His tone is harsh and unnerving. His eyes never once turning to look at her, but Nathalie doesn't know what else she expected. She had disappointed him.

"Now, slave," As Gabriel turns, Nathalie immediately bows her head. Her heavy breathing mixing with the sound of his footfalls as he slowly walks towards her. "Do you know how many times you have openly defied me in the last month of our relationship?"

"No, Sir," Her voice is soft as she answers.

"Ten," Nathalie feels the leather triangle of a crop under her chin, pressing her to look upward. Her eyes fall on the typical unreadable glare of Gabriel Agreste. "Ten acts of defiance from you not including the ones this morning. I have been lenient with you because you are learning, but you have shown that I have been too merciful so that ends today,"

"Whatever you feel is appropriate, Sir,"

"Stand," Nathalie once again follows his order, her long legs shaking from both excitement and fear. Gabriel takes her hand into his and looks at her with loving eyes. "This is your first real punishment, and I want you to be prepared for it. You have openly defied me too many times for my liking, and I know in our relationship we have a little give and take, but I am the Dom. You are my sub. You serve me not the other way around. I will not be as harsh as I could be because I don't want to push you too far but know that will be the most merciful punishment that I will give you. Do you understand, my peahen?"

"I understand, Sir," Gabriel smiles, placing a tender kiss on her forehead, "I deserve this punishment for defying you, and for not honoring our contract,"

"Good girl. Now, hands on the desk," Nathalie nods and places her palms onto the smooth black desk. Gabriel's eyes follow the curves of her body as he steps behind her. "Look at this wet pussy. Someone is enjoying their harness and my filthy little text messages,"

"I am, Sir,"

"Tell me why you enjoy them, slave," Gabriel pulls the back of the shibari tight causing Nathalie to cry out in both pleasure and pain as the rope digs into her skin. Her nail digging into wood of the desk.

"I enjoy them because they make my Master happy, and my Master's happiness is my happiness,"

"That's right, my pet," Gabriel smiles down at her core as he watches her outer lips slide across the rope. Wetting the cotton with her excitement. Between that sight and Nathalie's soft whines, he feels his blood rush south. "Now, ten lashes for ten defiances seems reasonable. Now, what is your word?"

"Miraculous,"

"Now, during your punishment, I want you to say your mantra. Despite you saying it every night, the lessons that it gives you seem to be slipping. Maybe saying it during this will allow them to become ingrained so these little defiances stop,"

"Of course, Sir," Nathalie steadies herself as she waits for his start command.

"Start," Nathalie takes a deep breath.

"I belong to my Master," A harsh blow to her ass causes Nathalie to jump and let out a small yelp, but she does her best to keep pace.

"My body, heart, and soul are His to protect and use as He sees fit," Gabriel smiles as he brings another lash down onto her other cheek. "I am His pet, and He will use me as He wants because I am his,"

Another lash.

"I will be respectful to my Master, and follow His orders because His pleasure is mine and I want to please Him,"

Gabriel smiles as he brings another lash loving this. Nathalie digs her nails into her palm as she feels the wetness pooling in her core start to drip downward.

"My Master's love and his cock are the gifts He gives me just as I am a gift to Him," Gabriel smiles as Nathalie pauses, expecting a lash. "I take joy in His joy because he is my Master who protects and nurtures me,"

He quickly does two successive lashes onto both of her cheeks.

"I am His, and because of that I freely give myself to Him. I exist to worship and serve my Master, and my body and mind are His to use and mold,"

As Gabriel brings down the crop again. He feels pride well up inside of him as he watches Nathalie's ass turn more and more red, contrasting beautifully with her pale skin.

"I will be His slut wherever He sees fit, His caretaker, friend, and partner in life," Even with another crack of the crop, Nathalie feels her eyes start to fill with tears as she recalls the next lines. Her eyes snapping shut to keep them from falling.

"My body is beautiful, and my Master loves it. My mind is my strength, and my Master loves it. My heart has worth, and my Master loves it. And because of this I gladly give myself for Him to take what He wants,"

Another lash.

"I belong to my Master, and I will make Him proud to possess me,"

One final crack across her backside causes Nathalie to slowly open her eyes, a few tears escaping as she does so. She sees that her fists are pale from the lack of blood flow, and as she slowly opens them, she sees the half-moon divots from her nails.

Gabriel rubs her ass gently, trying to soothe the heated flesh beneath his hand. "Have we learned our lesson, my little slut?"

"Yes, Sir,"

"What are you never going to do again?" Gabriel walks over to the couch, grabbing her dress before helping her put it back on.

"Defy your wants," He pulls her into a close embrace, his hand pulling the zipper up as he kisses her forehead.

"You did so well, my Nathalie," She smiles up at him, one that he gladly returns as he places a tender kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry for this morning," Nathalie pulls away, adjusting her dress and the delicate gold day collar around her neck until they both feel right. "I just wanted to make sure that Adrien wouldn't be late,"

"Your concerns for Adrien and his schooling are admirable," Gabriel loops his arms around her, pulling her back into him.

"It's my job, Gabriel, and I take it very seriously," Her face reading annoyance at his words as she leans back into him. Allowing his presence to relax her slightly. "One of the main duties you gave me when I convinced you to let Adrien attend school was to make sure that he didn't fall behind,"

"I'm aware," Gabriel presses a kiss on the exposed part of her neck earning a happy hum from the woman, "but I am also aware of how quickly I can do this," His fingers press the hidden ropes into her skin.

"I still worry though,"

"Let me worry for the both of us," He untangles himself from her so he can clean the crop before placing it back into its hiding space. "Now," Gabriel turns back to her, "what do we have left for today?"

He strides back over to her, walking her out of the office with a hand on the small of her back.

"Well, you don't have any meetings scheduled till later this afternoon, so you can finalize the designs for the collection after lunch with Adrien,"

"Wait," Gabriel raises an eyebrow at her, "I'm having lunch with Adrien today?"

"You promised that you would have lunch with him and play piano today during his lunch hour,"

"When did I…?"

"Yesterday morning at breakfast," Nathalie's eyes peer up at him through her eyelashes, a coy smile on her lips as she plays with his jacket lapels. Gabriel clicks his tongue as he stares down at her.

"Why do I feel like," Gabriel pulls her closer to him, wrapping his arm around, her hand in his almost like the beginning of an intimate slow dance, "that my partner and my son are ganging up against me?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," He chuckles against her lips as he plants a searing kiss onto her lips. One following the other, each growing in passion. Nathalie arches towards his touch as her hands hold on tightly to his jacket, closing what little distance was between them. However, a cough from the front of the room stops them cold. Gabriel and Nathalie slowly turn to see Adrien standing in the doorway with a huge grin on his face.

"So, my classes are finished for the morning," Nathalie takes a step back from Gabriel, her head bowed in embarrassment, "so I'm home a little early for lunch,"

Gabriel clears his throat and tries to look to Nathalie for advice, but her cheeks are so flushed that he knows that she'll be of no use, "Adrien, you're home,"

"Obviously," Adrien smirks, trying to contain his excitement, "so, um, is there something that you guys have to tell me?"

Gabriel smiles down at Nathalie, the embarrassment of getting caught still on her face, but as he looks between her and his son, he knows what he was to do. He turns back to his son, folding his hands behind him.

"Adrien, there is something that Nathalie and I have to talk to you about. Let's go to the sitting room," If Adrien's face could have smiled more, Gabriel sure it would have as he watches the boy disappear out the door. Gabriel takes Nathalie's hand into his as they make their way across the foyer.

Nathalie feels her heartbeat racing as her thoughts run around in her head. This wasn't how this was supposed to happen. She and Gabriel had a plan on how to tell Adrien, and this wasn't it. Unplanned chaos was not her forte, and it was causing her stress. As they enter the room, her panic settles slightly as she sees that Adrien is grinning ear to ear while he watches the two adults from the armchair, impatiently waiting for them to join him. The adults settle onto the couch, their joined hands resting on Nathalie's lap as her leg bounces with her growing nerves. Gabriel squeezes her hand causing Nathalie to shift her focus back to him as he turns his own attention towards his son.

"Nathalie and I have been seeing each other for some time, and for a while, we didn't say anything because we were still trying to figure out our relationship for ourselves. However, time kind of got away from us, and then we weren't sure how to bring it up to you,"

"How long is some time?"

"About six months. We were trying to figure out how to tell you, and then…"

"And then I caught you guys eating each other's faces off in the atelier,"

"Adrien," Nathalie pipes up, her voice a little strained out of her shock at Adrien's choice of language. "That is hardly appropriate language to talk to your father with,"

"You're right. I'm sorry, Father,"

"It's fine, Adrien," Gabriel clears his throat, "but yes, now that you caught us, it seems like an unavoidable subject,"

"We're sorry from keeping it from you, Adrien," Nathalie's warm smile fill Adrien with love, "I know my biggest worry is that I didn't want you to feel like I was replacing your mother,"

"And I know I didn't know to make it so you would feel comfortable to ask us any questions or to tell us how you're feeling about…" Adrien silences his father by taking his unoccupied hand, giving it a small squeeze.

"As I told you before, Father," Adrien returns that small smile to Nathalie, "she's already part of the family,"

Nathalie feels the tears start to form in her eyes at Adrien's words. An odd feeling bubbling in her chest causing the tears to start falling down her cheeks. When he sees the tears on Nathalie's partially hidden face, Adrien goes to her other side to pull her into a hug.

"Thank you, Adrien," Nathalie lets go of Gabriel's hand to hugs the boy tightly back, "that is very sweet of you to say,"

"Well," Adrien leans back and smiles at her. His green eyes dancing with love, "you've been here as long as I can remember taking care of me. Plus, if you can make Father happy, then I'm happy,"

"So, you aren't upset?" Nathalie and Adrien turn their attention back to Gabriel, Nathalie wiping away some rogue tears.

"No, Mom has been gone for over a year, and it doesn't look like she's coming back. I miss her and I wish she were here, but I also think we can move on in little ways," Adrien takes both their hands into his, "together."

"Thank you, Adrien. We promise this won't change anything here at home. Nathalie and I are also still going to keep looking for your mother. We both think it is important that she is in your life,"

"You know what has me so curious," Nathalie turns her attention back to the green-eyed boy with an eyebrow raised. "You're acting pretty nonchalant about this, Adrien," Adrien laughs nervously as he stands, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I already brought this up with father when Aunt Amelie and Félix visited," Adrien smiles and starts to back up towards the kitchen, "and then I figured something was going on when you moved in,"

"Adrien…" Gabriel's eyes narrow at the boy's nervous smile increases the closer he gets to the door.

"And then there was the other night where Nathalie wasn't exactly quiet," his cheek flush red and he quickly leaves the pair, "K gotta go bye!" Nathalie's eyes go wide as she stares at the now empty doorway. Her cheeks slowly becoming a bright red. However, her embarrassment is cut short by Gabriel letting out a rare jovial laugh. He pulls her onto his lap, nuzzling into her chest.

"Why are you in such a good mood!?"

"Well, that went better than expected,"

"For who?!" Nathalie looks down at him in shock, "I have no dignity left,"

"Oh, it's not that big of a deal,"

"Your son heard me, Gabriel,"

"And now you'll be more conscious of your volume,"

"I suppose," Nathalie blushes again as she looks down at him. Gabriel caresses her cheek lovingly. "He brought me up the day that Amelie and Félix were here?"

"In the garden that day when I was going to tell him about me being Hawkmoth. Somehow he put together that I wanted to talk about you and me being an item," She smiles and lets her eyes drift close as she leans into him.

"I guess that means that we were worrying about nothing,"

"I guess we were," Gabriel places a tender kiss on her lips to which she eagerly returns. "I love you, Nathalie Sancoeur."

"And I love you, Gabriel Agreste." A squeak from the door causes the pair to look over to see Adrien back in the doorway. Gabriel looks back at Nathalie, trying to figure out what Adrien was so shocked by. That's when he notices that her red dress had ridden up, exposing her upper thigh that was marred with various stages of bruises.

"I'm just going to go eat in my room. Don't worry about the piano today, Father, we'll just do it another time!" Adrien bolts up the main stairs, disappearing into his room. As soon as they hear the door shut, the adults burst out into laughter.

"We're going to traumatize that boy," Gabriel's laughter dies down as he looks up at Nathalie's smiling face, and his heart picks up speed. Nathalie looks at him, her eyebrows knitting together, "what?"

"Guess we're going to have to see if you've learned your lesson about being quiet,"

"What do you…" Nathalie lets out a scream as Gabriel lifts her up, throwing her over his shoulder, "Gabriel!"

"Quiet, my love, wouldn't want to traumatize Adrien any more than we already have." Gabriel snickers as her hands hit his back demanding to be let down. Gabriel just smiles as he takes her up to their room.

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind...I am fragile! Leave me comments and kudos because I'm a whore for them…I'll admit it. They make me feel less like garbage about my writing.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. It was a lot of fun to write. It ended up being a lot longer than intended, but Gabriel and Nathalie are kind of like bunnies.
> 
> Love,
> 
> KMA


End file.
